battlenationsfandomcom-20200214-history
NT-1 Mechanical Tank
Quake Shell Stun | blocking = Blocking | hp defense = | armor defense = | game file name = veh_tank_mech }} Overview The NT-1 Mechanical Tank is the promotional unit for the 19th Boss Strike, costing . The NT-1 Mechanical Tank (or Mech Tank) is a moderately valuable asset for the player as it is able to deal rock solid damage with high crit rates. However, the Mech Tank has poor armor piercing, so one should be cautious when fighting heavily armored units. Its first attack is the High-Explosive Shell, a strong -type attack that targets three horizontal squares, dealing full damage to the centre square together with minor splash damage to the squares beside it. This attack has a 50% chance to deal Shell, allowing for bonus damage. This attack also has a high offense, allowing it to attack without deflecting easily. The second attack, Triple Shot, is also a strong -type attack. The Mech Tank shoots three times in a single column, with the third hit having a slight damage drop-off. This attack has the highest crit rate compared to its other attacks, going at a 40% crit rate at max rank. This attack can hit air units, making it a useful anti-air attack. The last attack, Heavy Fire, is a strong -type attack, targeting 2 whole rows when the Mech Tank is placed on the first row. This attack has a Direct line of fire so an important unit can usually be kept out of harms way if they are behind a Blocking type unit. This attack is also a Fixed attack. Against an unarmored unit, this attack can strip off their health, leaving them vulnerable to a finishing attack. This attack can hit air units as well, making it extremely useful as an anti-air as air units are generally weak against -type damage. Attacks 120mm Cannon= | suppression = x1.25 | cooldown = 2 | targets = Ground | game file name = mech_cannon_1 }} }} |-| 120mm Cannon= }} |-| Rocket Launcher= | attack1 = }} Statistics | pc3 = | pc4 = | pc5 = | pc6 = | pc7 = | pc8 = | pc9 = | reward2 = | reward3 = | reward4 = | reward5 = | reward6 = | reward7 = | reward8 = | reward9 = | uv = 30; 37; 46; 54; 62; 71; 81; 88; 95 | levelreq = 15; 15; 21; 31; 41; 51; 61; 70 | prerankreq = 15-20; 21-30; 31-40; 41-50; 51-60; 61-69; 70 }} Cost Trivia * During war, sometimes tanks were used as makeshift artillery for bombardments, like in the Triple Shot Attack (has indirect fire). * This will be the first unit that will be able to use a high caliber (120mm) modern tank gun to shoot down Air and LTA units. * This unit cannot be hit by and attacks, but it unnecessarily has resistance to both attack types. * This tank uses the same caliber gun that is used on the Peacemaker. * 120mm would translate to about a 4.72 inch shell and would weigh at least 10 kilograms. * Due to the fast firing rate on the tank's Triple Shot Attack, the tank may have an auto-loader system rather than than a single-shoot-and-reload system. An analog to this would be having a semi-automatic weapon (auto loader) against a musket (shoot once and reload). * Technically, this vehicle is only half tank as it lacks tank tracks and has mechanical feet instead. * It seems to resemble the T-600 Titan from Call of Duty * It says "Rocket Launcher" but due to it doing -type damage and ejecting bullet casings it seems more like a machine gun. ** The name might be used like the real life hand cannon having larger than usual bullets. *** The name also could be a reference to high caliber explosive rounds, although no explosions are shown. * Despite the in-game announcement claiming the tank to be highly resistant against explosives and fire. It is only resistant to fire, crushing, and piercing making explosives one of it's main weakness. Gallery File:Mech Tank Promo.png|Promotional splash graphic. File:MechTankLarge.png|Large artwork. File:MechTankConcepts.png|Concept artwork. File:Veh tank mech front.png|Front. File:Veh tank mech back.png|Back. File:Veh tank mech icon.png|Icon. Animations Category:Mechanized Units